The Perfect Weird Couple
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: Jess has finally found her soul mate and it is not who you think it is. Story is better then the summery. I promise
1. Telling Nicole

(An Janice is not pregnant in this story)

Jess had always been the kind of person never to date people WAY her senior but when she saw one guy and how he helped her trough the tough trials of the FBI she did not care how old he was. She loved him. That person was John Pollock.

One day Jess was at her apartment with Nicole. They were just talking about work. Nicole still needed someone to talk to since Antonio was killed. It had been a hard time for her. Jess had been seeing Pollock but NO ONE knew not even Nicole. Jess wanted to tell her but she has no idea how she might take it.

"Nick" Jess said.

" What?" Nick said.

"I kind of have been seeing someone." Jess said

"Who?" Nick said surprised.

" Um Pollock." Jess said so quietly that Nicole could not hear her.

"Who?" Nicole said.

"Pollock" Jess said.

"OMG are you serious? You mean the Pollock who is the meanest boss." Nicole said.

"Yea" Jess said

"I have no idea what to say right now." Nicole said.

"I had to tell you. I mean how long could I hide this" Jess said.

Jess stuck out her hand and on it was a huge diamond only a high ranked officer in the FBI could afford. Nicole looked at the ring and her mouth was to the floor. She could not believe it.

"OMG Jess how did this happen?" Nicole asked.

"I can't remember is that he came here and said that Janice filed for divorce and that night we had dinner and he kissed me and left." Jess said.

"Wow what I can't trough my mind is how Pollock?" Nicole said.

"You see him as I do during the day but when we are away from the office he is so sweet and caring." Jess said.

"I have seen it sometimes but it is hard to imagine." Nicole said still surprised.

"Pollock planned to tell you Jack and Thea tomorrow." Jess said

(AN Jack was but on the team after Antonio died. Not really but in my story he did)

"Wow well I'm happy for you Jess." Nicole said

"Really?" Jess said.

"Yea you're my best friend and if you have found someone you love even if it's Pollock. I'm happy for you." Nicole said.

"Thanks Nicole" Jess said.

"Your Welcome" Nicole said.

They hugged and then there was a knock on the door. Jess got up and Nicole followed her. When she opened the door there was Pollock with candy and flowers and his big grin. It went away when he saw agent Scott. He quickly put all the stuff behind him and went into FBI mode. Standing strightup and stern look. He was still wearing his work suit.

"I was just coming to check on Mastriani. She was shot in the last case," Pollock said.

"She knows John" Jess said.

"Oh Ok" Pollock said.

Then he went in and gave Jess a kiss on the cheak and gave her the flowers and Candy. Then he took off his jacket.

"You ok Jess?" Pollock asked being the caring soon-to-be-husband that he is.

"I'm fine. Do you all want pizza?" Jess asked

"Sure" Pollock and Nicole said at the same time.

"Ok" Jess, said.

Jess ordered the pizza and they sat on the couch. Jess leaned against Pollock.

"Wow seeing you like that scares me a little." Nicole said.

"You'll get used to it agent" Pollock said.

"John you're in my apartment. All agent names are out the window. She is Nicole and you know I hang out with her ALL the time right?" Jess said as she smiled and turned her head up to him.

"Yes you told me before." Pollock said then he kissed her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Nicole said.

Pollock and Jess just smiled.


	2. Telling The Team and Nick

** The Next Day At Work**

**They Were All In The Board Room.**

Jess was waiting with the others. Her and Nicole kept eyeing eachother. They both knew Pollock was going to tell the others about the engagement. She wasn't wearing the ring so she would not give it away. Pollock had it in his pocket.

"What do you think Pollock is going to tell us?" Jack asked. "No idea but by the way he brought us in here it can not be good." Nicole said. As she smiled at Jess. Jess smiled back. "Ok people I guess you want to know why I called you in here?" Pollock asked smiling at Jess. "Just alittle since we are in the middle of a demanding case." Thea said. "Ok well for the past couple of weeks I have been seeing someone and she is really special and as of month ago my divorce from Janice was Final so I proposed to her." Pollock said looking at Jess. "Congratulations sir" Jack and Thea said. "Thank you" Pollock, said. "Who is she?" Nicole said smiling. "Um you know her." Pollock said. "We do" Jack said. "Yea it's ……………… Jess" Pollock said as he walked over to Jess and put his hands on her shoulders. "Wow" Thea said. "Wow aren't you surprised Nicole?" Jack said. "I already knew" Nicole said. "You did?" Thea asked. "Yea sense yesterday" Nicole said. "Does she have a ring" Jack asked. "Yea" Pollock said.

Pollock took the box out of his pocket and opened the box. Jack and Thea were in Awwwww. Jess put out her hand and Pollock put it on her ring finger.

"The ring is beautiful Mastriani" Jack said. "Thanks Jack" Jess said. "Ok back to work to the case everyone. Jess my office." Pollock said. "Yes sir" Everyone said at the same time.

Thea, Nicole and Jack went back to work and Jess went to Pollock's office. Once Jess and Pollock were in his office he closed the door and sat on the couch. Jess sat down and leaned into him and Pollock put his arm around her.

"I think that went well," Jess said. "Yea I think it did." Pollock said as he kissed Jess' head. "Do you think Antonio would be happy?" Jess said as a tear ran down her face. "If he was the kind of person that I thought he was he would be happy for you." Pollock said. He wiped away her tear. "Thanks" Jess said. "I got a question Janice just fully moved out of the house and I was wondering when do you want to move in?" Pollock asked. "I don't know as soon as I can I guess." Jess said. "Ok now back to work agent" Pollock said as he gave a big smile, "Ha-HA ok," Jess said.

She gave him a kiss and went back to her office. Jack, Nicole and Thea were waiting for her.

"Wow" Jack said. That was really all he could say. "I thought I would have noticed." Thea said. "Can I see the ring again?" Thea asked. Jess stuck out her hand. She still could not believe it herself. "Ok what do we have on the case?" Jess said.

Later that night Jess and Pollock headed to his house. Janice had moved out to California to be with her family. Pollock got full custody of Micheal and Cole. Pollock and Jess have not told them yet but Jess was going to adopt them. Pollock knew they would not mind because the loved Jess. They pulled up to his house. It was amazing. They went inside and were greeted by Michael and Cleo.

"Daddy, Jesse!" Cloe said. "Hey" They said. "Hey guys" Micheal said. "Hey you guys hungery?" Pollock asked. " Yes" Cloe said. "Very" Micheal said. "Yea me too" Jess said in a funny voice. " Ok what do you want?" Pollock asked. "Spagetii" Micheal and cloe said at the same time. "Ok go up and we will call you when were done." Pollock said.

They ran upstairs and Pollock put his arm around Jess' waist and guided her toward the kitchen. Pollock started cooking and Jess sat at the island.

"When do you think we are going to tell them I'm adopting them?" Jess asked. "When do you want to tell them?" Pollock said. "Would tonight be okay?" Jess asked. "Sure whatever you want all I want is that you become their mom and love them." Pollock said as he smiled.

Pollock's POV

I thought I would never love anyone after Janice. Now that I have Jess I have no intention of ever letting her go. She IS my soul mate.

No ones POV

Jess went and got the plates and stuff out. She set the table and went back to the island. Pollock was almost done cooking.

"I almost feel like a housewife." Jess said laughing. "Yea you should" Pollock said as he laughed and smiled. "Want me to go get them?" Jess said as she went behind Pollock and put her arms around his waist. "Sure" He said.

He turned around and kissed her. Then her phone rang. He let go of her and she aswnered her phone.

"Mastriani" Jess said. "Hey its Nick" Nicole said. "Hey whats up?" Jess said. "Just wondering do you want to have dinner with me and my mom?" Nicole asked. "I can't I'm with Pollock hold on a sec." Jess said. "Ok" Nicole said. "Can Nicole and her mom come over and have dinner? You have never met Nicole's mom and neither have I?" Jess asked. "Sure" Pollock. "Hey Nicole how about you and your mom come over here?" Jess said. " Sure we will be over in about 10 minutes." Nicole said. "Ok see you in a bit." Jess said. "Ok bye" Nicole said. "Bye" Jess said.

They hung up.

Jess set two more places at the table and ran upstairs to get Michel and cloe.

"Hey guys" Jess said as she went in the room. "Hey Jesse" Cloe said. "Hey Jesse" Michel said. "You guys remember Nicole right?" Jess asked. "Yea" they both said. "Well she's coming over for dinner with her mom" Jess said. "Awesome" They both said. "Ok one more question Do you guys think I would make a good mom?" Jess asked. "Yea you would be a amazing mom. I have never seen daddy so happy." Cloe said with a smile on her face. "Like she said I have never seen my dad so happy and you would be a great mom." Michel said. They went up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the check. "Ok get cleaned up and head downstairs Nicole will be here soon. "OK" Michel said.

Then they ran to the bathroom. Jess headed down the stairs and as she was going down it all hit her at once. She was going to be marrying her soul mate soon and be the mother to his children and be a housewife. It all sounded good to her. She knew she would be okay. Once she had gathered her thoughts she headed back to the kitchen.

"Hey" Jess said. "Hey all ready all we need it the kids and Nicole and her mom." Pollock said. "Well the kids are getting ready and Nicole and her mom should be here soon." Jess said.

As soon as she said that there was a knock on the door.

"and that would be them. You coming?" "Yea" Pollock said.

Pollock took her hand and they headed to the door.

OUTSIDE WITH NICOLE AND HER MOM

"I have never been to Pollocks house and Wow it is BIG." Nicole said in shock. "Who lives her besides your boss?" Her mom asked. "Well my partner will soon because she is engaged to him and his two children live her too." Nicole said. "Ok so 4 people in this HUDGE house dang." Nicole's mom said.

INDSIDE THE HOUSE

Pollock and Jess were walking toward the door hand-n-hand. Just as they got to the door Cloe and Micheal came door the stairs. Jess opened the door.

"Hey Nick" Jess said. "Hey Girl. Hey sir" Nicole said. " Hi Nicole" Pollock said. " This is my mom" Nicole said. "Hi" Nicole's mom said. "I'm Jess Mastriani." Jess said as she shook her hand. "Nicole's told me a lot about you. Thank you for being there for her the past two years" Nicole's mom said. "It was no problem even though she can be very stubborn," Jess said smiling. "Hey am not" Nicole said. "Are too" Jess and Pollock said. "I'm John Pollock her boss." Pollock said shaking her hand. "Hi She told me about you too and who are these two cuties?" Nicole's mom said, "These are my children Micheal and Cloe." Pollock said. "Hi" They (M&C) both said. "Please come in" Pollock said.

They all came inside. They headed to the kitchen. Jess, Cloe, Micheal, Nicole and her Mom all sat down and Pollock went and got the food.

"It looks amazing sir" Nicole said. "Thank you. Now dig in everyone." Pollock said.

Everyone ate and about half way through Pollock looked up at Jess and she nodded. Pollock cleared his throut so everyone could hear him.

"Ok I got a little something to tell you all and it effects Cloe and Michael a lot." Pollock said. "What is it dad?" Cloe said. "Well after Jess and I get married she wants to adopt you." Pollock said. "Really?" Michael said. "Yea. What do you guys think?" Jess said. "Why would we not be happy. We love you Jesse." Cloe said. "Jesse I could not be happier you have made my dad so happy and if it is what you and dad want then I am more then happy." Michael said.

They both went over to jess and gave her a hug. Jess was crying. Pollock went over behind and kissed her head. The rest of the night they talked and got to know Nicole's mom. Jess was happy that her future children are happy. 


	3. A life CHanging event and Dress Shopping

It has been a few weeks sinse the dinner. Everything was going ok. Jess had told her mom about the engadgement and she was a little wery but ok with it. She would be coming a few weeks before the wedding. They were going today to final the adoption. Jess was so excited. They were waiting outside for their turn with the judge. Nicole, and the kids and Pollock were there

"SO you nervous Jess?" Nicole asked.

"Not really but a little." Jess said.

Then a guy came out.

"The Pollock case." The officer said.

They all headed into the courtroom. Pollock, Jess and their lawyer sat in front and Nicole stayed in back with chloe and Michael.

"So I have went over your case and you want to fully adopt Cloe and Michael Pollock and you are planning to marry the father. Am I correct?" The judge said.

"Yes" Jess said.

"Also I see that you are both FBI agents and you have also said that you will have a nanny to watch the kids when you are at work." The Judge said.

"Yes" Pollock said.

"Also I need to hear what cloe and Michael think about this can they please come forward please?" The judge said.

Cloe and Michael went up next to where Jess and Pollock were but they were off to the side a bit.

"Now Michael what do you think about Jess Mastriani becoming your mom?" The Judge asked.

" Judge she makes my dad more happy then he has ever been. I love seeing him happy. We go out on the weekends like normal families and sense they are FBI agents we get to learn and see stuff that normal kids would not see in there normal lives and at home she acts like a true mother does. She is already our mom this would just make if official." Michael said.

A tear ran down Jess' face.

"Now Cloe what do you think?" They Judge asked.

"Well Jesse she loves us and our dad. I know our dad needs someone who can love him because when he comes home from work he is stressed and Jesse helps him relax. She plays games with me and she helps me with my homework. She does everything a mother would do and I will always love her for that and she deserves to be our mom and I would love to have to have her be that." Cloe said and a tear ran down both Jess and Pollock's face.

"Ok by what I have seen and heard there is no reason I would say no. I grant the adoption. Jessica is officially the children's mother. Court dismissed." The judge said. The kids ran over to Jess and Pollock and gave them 1 big hug all together as a family. "Can we call you mom now?" Cloe said. "ONLY if you want to," Jess said. "Ok mom" They both said. 

A signal tear ran down her cheek and she gave them a hug. Then they headed back home for the day.

The next morning

Everyone knew about the engagement and they knew they lived together. So everyday Jess rode in with Pollock. If she ever needed to go out to a scene she used Pollock's car. They walked to the elevator hand-n-hand. They rode up to the 7th floor they stepped out hand-n-hand and headed to Jess's office. Nicole was they're waiting. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey Jess Hey Sir" Nicole said.

"Hey agent I'll see you later sweetheart" Pollock said.

"Ok" Jess said.

"Now finish that paperwork agents." Pollock said with a big smile. Then he walked away.

"He Loves you" Nicole said.

"Yes he does" Jess said.

"So Mastriani what did the judge say?" Jack asked.

"I am a mother of two. That answer your question?" Jess said "Congratulations Mastriani" Jack said.

"Thanks but now I really need to finish my report" Jess said as she sat down at he desk.

"Us too" Nicole and Jack said.

They all sat down at their desk and finished their reports and turned them in. Then they hung around for a little bit. Jess worked on the wedding a little bit on the wedding. She really wanted to go dress shopping. She went to Pollock's office.

"Hey" Jess said.

'Hey you" Pollock said as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"What do you need?" Pollock asked.

"I want to go dress shopping with Nicole. I mean we have no case and you can call us back if we do get a case. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Jess said.

"Ok but be back here with the car by 7 when we leave ok?" Pollock said. "Ok" Jess said.

"and pick out a good one I want to remember you in a perfect dress" Pollock said.

"Ok I love you" Jess said.

"I love you too" Pollock said.

Jess left and headed back to her office.

"Where were you girl?" Nicole said

"Talking Pollock" Jess said.

" what did you talk to him about?" Nicole asked.

"I asked him if we could go dress shopping." Jess said.

"Awesome" Nicole said.

"and we get to take his car." Jess said.

"Cool lets go" Nicole said.

They grabbed their stuff and headed to a local dress stop.

When they got to the shop and started looking around. Jess saw 2 that she really liked. She went in the dressing room. The first one she came out in was white and the corset had a ivory design with sequins and diamonds and the rest was the beautiful white material and it was strapless.

"OMG Jess it is gorgeous" Nicole said.

"I like it but I want to feel like a princess" Jess said.

"Ok next please" Nicole, said as she laughed.

"Ok" Jess said.

Then she went into the dressing room.


	4. Desisions and Opinions

**Chapter 4**

Jess and Nicole had been to 4 different dress shops and did not find a dress. Nicole and Jess were now on their way back to the office. It was 6:45 and they needed to be back by 7.

"So have you and Pollock talked about dates yet?" Nicole asked.

"No but I have a few dates in mind." Jess said.

"You know what would be good?" Nicole said.

"What?" Jess said.

"Christmas Eve Everyone from your families could come in and you two can leave for your honeymoon the day after Christmas and be in paradise for new years." Nicole said.

"Yea that does sound good I will talk to Pollock about it." Jess said as they pulled into the FBI garage. Then they headed up to the office while talking about the wedding the whole time. When they got off the elevator Pollock was walking past.

"Hey did you guys find a dress?" Pollock asked.

"No but we are going to keep on looking" Jess said.

"Ok Scott go tell Thea and Burguess they can go I will see you tomorrow" Pollock said.

"Ok sir Bye Jess" Nicole said.

"Bye Nick" Jess said.

Nicole walked away and Jess and Pollock got on the elevator and rode down to the garage and got into the car her started it up and they left.

"Nicole gave me a idea for a date?" Jess said.

"For the wedding?" Pollock said.

"Yea" Jess said.

"What kind of idea?" Pollock said.

"A date for the wedding" Jess said.

"When?" Pollock asked.

"Christmas Eve I mean we could have all our family here." Jess said.

"I like that idea." Pollock said

"And we would leave late on Christmas day" Jess said.

"I love it. Is it what you want?" Pollock asked.

"Yea it is" Jess said.

"Then that is what your gonna get" Pollock said as he smiled at his true soul mate.

"I love you" Jess said.

"Me too Were home Get ready to get bombarded." Pollock said as they got out of the car.

"I'm their mom I think I know that LOL"

"Good Point" Pollock said.

Then they went into the house had a normal night and went to bed.

**4 weeks before the wedding**

**November 25**

Jess was at her desk on the computer making sure everything was set for the wedding. She could not believe that a month from today she would be getting married, Her mom, Brother, and mom's parents had come in the week before. Her dad's parents had died before she was born. When she got off she was taking her mom, brother and Grandparents to the dress shop to finally she her dress. She was so excited when she found that dress. It was the dress of her dreams and she could not wait to walk down the isle to John in it. She was working and she felt someone put their hands on her solders.

"Hey" Pollock said.

"Hey don't scare me like that" Jess said laughing.

"Can't I scare my bride every now and then?" Pollock said smiling.

"No Cause you do it all the time." Jess said.

"Good Point" Pollock said.

"Did the nanny bring Chloe yet?" Jess said.

"Not yet but they should be here soon" Pollock said.

As soon as he said that the nanny came in with Chloe.

"Mommy!" Chloe said as she ran from the nanny to Jess' arms.

"Hey little one you have fun with your grandparents today?" Jess said.

"Yea we went to the park and I showed them my flower girl dress." Chloe said.

"Your ready to go to the dress shop so you can see me in my dress?" Jess said.

"Yea" Chloe said.

"Ok Just one more second. Ok We will see you at home for dinner" Jess said to Pollock.

"Ok See you guys later" Pollock said as he kissed both Jess and Chloe.

Jess drove Chloe to the shop in her jeep. Her mom. Brother and grandparents were already there.

"Hey guys" Jess said.

"Hey Jess Hey Sweet Heart" Doug said to cloe.

"Hey How's my little agent?' Her grandpa said

She ran up to him. Jess was very surprised on how quickly Doug, Her mom and her grandparents had bonded with both of her kids.

"So you guys ready to see my dress?" Jess said.

"I have been waiting 24 years" Toni said as tears welded in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry" Jess said as she went over to her mom and hugged her,

"I know but it's hard to believe that your getting married." Toni said.

"Don't worry mom I will always be your little girl." Jess said as she let go of her mom.

"I know. Now let me see the dress please." Toni said.

"Of Course." Jess said.

They all walked inside the shop and jess asked the clerk to get her dress, tiara and veil. The clerk came pit with a wardrobe bag that had her dress in it and a bag that had her veil and tiara in it. Jess went into the dressing room and with a little help from the clerk she got her dress on and her veil and tiara on. She went out and her mom and grandma were crying.

The dress was white and had a lot of ivory design on the corset and had a long train that she could de-attached at the reception. On the bottom of the dress it had an ivory pearl design. It had thin spaghetti straps and fitted Jess perfectly. It flowed out starting at the waist. (AN If you want to see pictures of the dress all you have to do is IM me at I am usually on)

"OMG Jess it's so pretty" Toni said.

"Thanks mom" Jess said as she stood on the pedestal and her mom walked over to her.

"I have waited so long to see you in your wedding dress." Toni said.

"What do you think grandma?" Jess said.

"You look so grownup. I remember you were always talking about how you wanted your wedding dress to look like since you were like 13. This is what I imagined you getting married in." Her grandma said as she walked over to Jess and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Grandma What do you think Doug?" Jess said.

'I think that this dress was made for you and is the perfect dress. I'm so happy for you Jess" Doug said.

"Thanks Doug that means a lot" Jess said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"There's no need cry this is supposed to be a happy day" Doug said as he walked over to Jess.

"It is I am just happy." Jess said.

"Mommy that dress is so pretty" Cloe said.

"Well I'm glad you like it honey" She said as she picked up cloe and gave her a kiss. Then she put her down.

"I'm going to go change and then we can go back to the house and John will make a wonderful dinner." Jess said laughing.

Jess went and changed and gave the clerk her dress she was going to be coming in for one more fitting before the wedding and then she was going to take it home after that. They all went home. Pollock made a wonderful supper then went to bed for the night.

I will try to update once I try and deal with some annoying people. hope you like it Love Cassie


	5. Chapter 5 AN READ IT

AN I am working on a new Chapter of The Perfect Weird Couple It should be done soon I just have school and other things. I will try to get it up soon

It might be the Wedding chapter who knows

Review My Other Stories Ok TTUAL


	6. The Wedding

7

Chapter 5

Friday – Day Before Christmas Eve and Pollock and Jess' Wedding

* * *

Jess, Pollock, Nicole, Jack, and Thea all were working on the day before the wedding. Pollock said since they were all going to be off they needed to work and it helped him relax and no one could figure out how it did but it did. (I thought it was funny) Pollock was in his office on a heated conversation with the director about the last case. The director was pounding Pollock about how since he got engaged; he has not been working so hard. You could tell he was starting to get mad and something bad might happen.

"You have not been working hard since you got engaged. Your work should always come first." The director yelled at Pollock over the phone.

"Usually it should but when I did have it came first it ruined my marriage and I don't want that to happen again. Not with Jess. I love her more then anything. I will still be committed to my job. I think this will be better because she I can talk to about work ok why am I telling you this the point is this time has been stressing and just to let you know my wedding is tomorrow and stress is not what I need right now." Pollock said fuming.

" I still get all that but your work still has to be a main thing" The director said.

"And it will you just see See you tomorrow" Pollock yelled and slammed down his phone.

"Get Jess in here" Pollock yelled out to his secretary.

"She is out at a scene sir" she responded.

"Call her and tell her to get here soon then" Pollock said still yelling.

"Yes Sir" She said and went off to call Jess.

Pollock went and sat on his couch. He looked at the thin and small silver band he was wearing. Jess had got it for him as his own engagement ring. He was thinking tomor-row would be a day that in his mind will be incomparable to all the rest. A little while later Jess came in and sat next to him and she let Pollock vent. That is what he needed and he is happy that she is the only person that he would ever have that bond with.

* * *

**9 pm Jess and Pollock's house**

Jess, Pollock, Toni, Doug, Brooke and Sunny who had flown in the week before and had been working at the office to help out and Cloe and Michel had just come back from the rehearsal dinner. Nicole was staying the night but had to got back to her place to grab a few things. Alan Coyle was also in the wedding party. Jess had only just found out that Alan had been a friend of Pollock's before Jess even worked for Alan. So he had flown in as well but he was staying in a hotel with his wife and kids who had come with him.

**

* * *

**

**Nicole's Apartment**

Nicole was sitting on her bed with a picture of Jess Her and Antonio. She was looking at it while a million thoughts when through her head. She looked up and she felt like Antonio was there with her.

"Wow Antonio … I wish you could be here … Jess is so happy … Were lighting a candle for you at the service … Jess really wanted you there but you will be there in spirit… I love you Antonio." Nicole said. She wiped away a tear from her face. She went and grabbed her dress, shoes, and all the things she needed and headed to Jess and Pollock's house.

* * *

**Pollock and Jess's House**

Jess, Pollock, Nicole (who just arrived), Toni, Doug, Brooke and Sunny were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking. Cloe and Michel were upstairs sleeping.

"I can't believe it's tomorrow," Jess said.

" I know after a long while of planning it's finally happening," Pollock said never taking his eyes off Jess. You could see that sparkle in his eyes whenever he talked to her. Whenever he looks at her or maybe whenever he thinks of her.

"Dang I can't wait to marry him tomorrow" Jess said.

"I bet you can't" Nicole said taking a drink of her coffee.

"I can't believe all that has happened to you over the past few years." Toni said.

"Yea Brooke Sunny Alan and I had a crazy 1st year. Now that was nuts." Jess said.

"Yea there is this one time I remember it was Jess' first day and I was taking her to her office and on the door was this sign that said Welcome Physco Squad" Brooke said laughing.

"I remember that and then Brooke got the job in California and I went to Quantico" Jess said.

"Yea and Pollock like kidnapped you out and threw you into work" Nicole said.

"Well right now I am very glad he did" Jess said and smiled at Pollock.

"I can't believe your getting married tomorrow" Toni said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Mom don't cry tomorrow is going to be a happy day' Jess said as she went over and gave her mom a hug.

"I know its just your not gonna be my little girl anymore." Toni said.

"Mom I will always be your little girl I will just be your little girl that is married' Jess said.

" I know it will take time to get used to" Toni said.

"The director almost had a cow when he found out I was marrying Jess. It was quite funny really" Pollock said.

"Yea but he let it by barley," Jess said.

"Ok it's late we should all get to bed a huge day tomorrow but please be quiet when you go up Cloe and Michel are asleep" Jess said.

Everyone put away their cups, said goodnight to everyone and headed to bed but Jess and Pollock lingered in the kitchen for a moment. They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I can't believe it is tomorrow," Jess said.

"I know it has taken so long to plan and now it is finally here," Jess said.

" I can't wait to marry you tomorrow" Pollock said.

"We better get to sleep it's a big day tomorrow" Jess said.

Jess and Pollock headed up to bed and fell asleep with thoughts of the best day of their lives in their heads.

* * *

**The next Morning……… 7am**

Jess and Pollock were still sound asleep. Usually the way their house works is they need the Jaws of Life to get their kids out of bed but today there is something different happening. Cloe and Michel tipped toed into their room and waited at the end of the bed for a moment. Then they jumped in the bed a started saying.

"Mom Dad wake up grandma Toni and uncle Doug and Aunt Nicole are all downstairs with your groomsmen and brides people"

"Were awake now go downstairs and help everyone while we get ready" Jess said.

"OK" They said and they went downstairs.

Jess and Pollock got up and went got their sweat suits that matched what the groomsmen and bridesmaids were all wearing but Jess' said bride and was dark red with white detailing and Pollock's said Groom and was black with white detailing. Corny but they like it. Jess put her hair in a ponytail and she put on some white tennis shoes. Pollock put on white tennis shoes and then they both headed downstairs.

"Hey Nick" Jess said once she was in the kitchen.

"Hey Jess" Nicole said.

"Hey Jess" Sunny said.

"Hey Sunny, Brooke, Hey Coyle" Jess said and she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey" They all said back in turn.

"You ready for today?" Sunny said.

"Yea I can do this" Jess said as she sat down and drank some coffee.

"I remember the morning of my wedding. I was a wreck Almost didn't do it" Sunny said smiling.

"and that is going to make me feel better because?" Jess said.

"It's not going to I was just saying" Sunny said then she laughed so hard she almost peed her pants.

"Ok we got to go the wedding is in 7 hours, the limos are outside and there is a lot of stuff to do." Nicole said trying to get them all out the door.

"Now why can't you be this persistent at work?" Pollock asked.

"Cause at work I am not responsible that my best friend is ready for her wedding to her boss on time" Nicole said laughing.

"Ok we will be to the limos in a sec." Jess said.

Everyone except Jess and Pollock went to the two limos one black one white that were waitibg outside.

"So it's finally it here" Jess said.

"Yes today is going to change our lives you know" Pollock said.

"All for the better" Jess said.

She gave Pollock a kiss and went to her limo that had the whole bridal party, her mom, brother and daughter in it. Pollock went to his and they all went to where they needed to.

* * *

**Jess' Limeo**

"I can't believe I'm getting married today." Jess said while sipping champagne.

"I know today is going to be awesome" Nicole said.

"Can someone grab me tiara and viel out of the bag" Jess asked.

"Got It" Nicole said.

They pulled put to the salon everyone was getting the whole treatment. Manicure, pedicure, hair, and makeup. All the brides' maids were going to get a single white lily to go in there hair. There hair was going to be down and have lose curls and they were also getting a French manicure on their hands and feet also with light makeup. Jess was getting a reddish eye make up and also a French manicure on her hands, she was also getting it on her feet. She was having her hair up very bridal. She was also getting her tiara and veil put in. This process for everyone took about 2 hours by the time they were out it was 11pm. They were going to grab the lightest lunch then head to the hotel to get ready the wedding is at 3 PM.

* * *

**Pollock's Limo**

Pollock was kind of just starring out the window into space. So many thoughts were going through his mind he could not sort them all. The one that stood out the most was that today he was marrying the women of his dreams. Nothing was going to ruin this day. Not even the most important case in the world would stop him today.

"So where are we going?" Alan asked.

"We are going to the golf club till be have to get ready" Pollock said.

"Do I get to play too?" Michael asked.

"Of Course" Pollock said then he gave his son a good old nuggie.

They arrived at the golf course and played till 11 30. Then headed to the hotel to get ready. Jess and Pollock had set different times to arrive at the hot el so they would not see each other. They were having the wedding it the ballroom of the Washington Grand Hotel. The best hotel in the city. Jess went up the bridal suite and Jess looked at her dress, which was on a manikin, by the window. Jess looked out the window and all she saw was white perfect ness. This is the perfect day. Nicole came up behind her and her arms around her solders.

"Nervous?" Nicole asked.

"Excited" Jess said.

"Come on you have to get ready you are getting married in 2 hours." Nicole said.

Nicole steered Jess from the window and helped her put her dress on. An hour Later Jess was retouching her makeup in the bathroom while everyone else was in the sitting room.

* * *

**Another Suite on another floor**

Pollock was putting on his suite but was having trouble with his tie. Usually have had been wearing one everyday this was a no brainier but for some reason today it was bearing very difficult.

"Need some help?" Alan asked.

"Yea that would be greatly needed" Pollock said.

Alan finished the tie and steped back. All the groomsmen were wearing black tuxes and red undershirts with a black tie. Pollock was wearing a black tux with a white undershirt and a red tie.

* * *

In both suites people were talking to Jess and Pollock about how special today was and they understood. Once they were all done Pollock headed down to the hall outside the ballrooms doors. Everyone was inside and the wedding was starting. Jess was inside a small room just outside the hall so once Pollock went in she could come out. Pollock and his parents walked down the isle and he took his place at the front then the wedding party started walking down and Jess waited in the hall with Doug at her side. Once Nicole had started walking down the isle they closed the door so Jess could come out and make a double door entrance. Nicole was at the end and Cannon in D started to play. Jess came down the isle and Pollock's breath was taken away. She was so beautiful. Jess smiled when she saw John. He was beaming with his oh so handsome smile. She loved that about him and tell it all hit. This was right. Jess reached the end and the ceremony began.

"Who gives this women to be married?" The priest asked.

" her mother and I do" Doug said then he went and stood behind Pollock.

"We are gathered here today to bring together two people who love each other more then I have seen in a long time. Today they hake a commitment that they will keep forever. Now they decided to write their own vows so Jess you can go first." The Preist said.

"John never when I was little did I think I would find someone who was as perfect for me as you. I have had past boyfriends who I loved and loved me back but well they did not work out ovisly. I am so happy to be able to stand here today and be able to call you my husband. I'll love you forever" Jess said with a tear going down her eye.

"Now John" The Priest said.

"Jess when I first saw you at the academy you took my breath away as a agent and you stand here before me still taking my breath away from me. You are the most amazing women I have ever met and I can't wait to be yours forever" Pollock said.

"Now do you Jess take John Pollock to be your husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The Priest asked.

"I do" Jess said looking into Pollock's eyes with yeurning.

"And do you John take Jess Mastriani to be your wife to have to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The Priest asked.

"I do" Pollock said.

"Now the rings that John and Jess will exchange today are the outward show of a inward spiritual bond. Do we have the rings?" The Priest asked.

Michael stepped up and gave the priest the rings.

"John place this ring on Jess' finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed" The priest said.

"With this ring I thee wed" Pollock said then he slid the ring on Jess' finger.

"Now Jess you place this ring on Pollock's finger and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed" The priest said.

" With this ring I thee wed" Jess said as she slid the ring on Pollock's finger, squeezed his hand and gave him a big smile. They knew only one thing was left.

"By these promises Jess and John have made to each other today I know it will last so I say what god has brought together let no man separate. I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" The priest said.

Pollock leaned forward and kissed Jess and then parted to a lot of applause.

"May I present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. John Pollock!!" He said then Jess and Pollock walked down the isle and to the limo that was waiting for them outside. Even though they didn't see a certain someone had been watching from the back the whole time.


	7. The Reception

The Perfect Weird Couple: The Reception

The Perfect Weird Couple: The Reception 

Jess and Pollock walked down the isle with bug huge smiles. Everyone could tell that they were really happy. They waited in the back of the church for everyone to come out. Before they cam out though Pollock took Jess and pulled her to him.

"You know how happy you made me today." Pollock said with a big smile.

"I think I've got a good idea" Jess said then he kissed him.

Nicole came out with Pollock's best man and walked up to Jess and Pollock.

"Congrats Jess" She said as she gave her a hug.

"Congratulations Sir, I'm really happy for you" Nicole said as she smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you Nicole" Pollock said.

Then Nicole moved out of the way so that other people could come and say congratulations to the newlyweds. When Pollock was around talking to people he saw Janice standing in the corner. He walked over to her.

"Hey" Pollock said awkwardly.

"Hey" She said back.

"Were you here through the whole thing?" He asked.

"Yea it was beautiful. I could tell you're happy" She said.

"Yea I am" He said as he looked back at Jess was radiant and smiling so big.

"The kids look happy too" Janice said.

"Go see them. They haven't seen you in a long time." Pollock said.

"Are you sure it's ok?" Janice asked with an uneasy look on her face.

"Of course, you are their mother" Pollock said and he gave her a hug and then she went off to where Michael and Chloe were. Jess came over to the sight of this, which wasn't easy since her dress was so puffy.

"Is that?" Jess said surprised.

"Yep" Pollock said with a small smile.

"The kids look happy to see her." Jess said as she put her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"She's coming to the reception. Are you ok with that?" Pollock asked,

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jess said back looking at in the eyes.

"Because she's my ex wife at our wedding reception" Pollock said.

"She's the mother of our kids and all that's important about today is that we have the people we care about us around us to help celebrate our wedding" Jess said with a big smile.

"Ok" Pollock said with a smile and gave a kiss.

People around them turned to see the happy new married couple. Soon the wedding planner was handing out little vases of red and white rose petals and telling everyone to outside the main church doors. Once after everyone was outside Pollock and Jess came through to everyone throwing rose petals at them. Once Pollock and Jess has made it to the limo, the wedding party followed. Once they were all in the limo, they went to a hotel near by that had a leafy vine covered gazebo with Christmas lights weaving all round through it. Both Jess' and Pollock's family had followed the limo n their own cars. The reason they were going there was to take amazing pictures. The first pictures they took were of all the wedding party together then ones like Jess and the wedding party, Pollock and the wedding party then the whole grooms party and the whole bridal party. Then they started taking pictures of just family. One of the ones that everyone knew would be remembered as a timeless family photo was of Pollock, Jess, Chloe, and Michael. Chloe was below Pollock and Michael was below Jess and they had their hands on their kid's shoulders. After a few more were taken they all piled into the limo and headed to the reception.

**The Reception**

All the guests have been there for a bit and had been mingling with others, getting to know the other family members. The DJ announced that the for everyone to sit down because the wedding party had arrived. Pair by pair the wedding party was announced. All that was left to announced Jess and Pollock.

"Now to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. John Pollock!!" The DJ said.

Jess and Pollock walked in with big smiles on their faces. They walked over and sat down at the big long table at the front of the hall. Soon there after the first course came out, and dinner was amazing after 3 courses. Nicole started hitting her knife against her glass so she could start her speech.

"Hey everyone, I'm Nicole Scott and I'm an agent on Pollock's team and Jess' best friend. At first I didn't like Jess very much but then I never liked my partners at first. I've now worked with Jess for 3 years and in those years she has been the best person I have ever known. I love to see her happy and I have never seen her as happy as she was today. So congratulations Jess and Sir, hopefully you'll be nicer to me since I'm your wife's best friend. To Jess and John" Nicole said as she smiled and raised her glass and sat down.

Then Pollock stood up "Hey everyone, thank you for coming and helping me and Jess celebrate this special day. When I met Jess 3 years ago I just thought she was just gonna be a big suck up. When my last marriage fell apart" Pollock said with a slight smile toward Janice. She gave him a slight back. "She helped me through it. We slowly got closer and closer and soon I couldn't see my life without her. When she said yes to my proposal I was so happy. She knew I came along with 2 wonderful kids but she embraced them as her own and even adopted them. Jess thank you for making me and my family, _our family,_ happy." He said then gave Jess a kiss.

"Now its time for Jess and John to have their first dance as husband and wife" The DJ said.

Jess and Pollock walked on the dance floor then the music started.

The loneliness of nights alone

the search for strength to carry on

my every hope has seemed to die

my eyes had no more tears to cry

then like the sun shining up above

you surrounded me with your endless love

Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

Now all my hopes and all my dreams

are suddenly reality

you've opened up my heart to feel

a kind of love that's truly real

a guiding light that'll never fade

there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade

for the love you give it won't let go

I hope you'll always know

You are my everything

Nothing your love won't bring

My life is yours alone

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through

When nothing else will do

Every night I pray

On bended knee

That you will always be

My everything

You're the breath of life in me

the only one that sets me free

and you have made my soul complete

for all time (for all time)

You are my everything (you are my everything)

Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)

My life is yours alone (alone)

The only love I've ever known

Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)

When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)

Every night I pray (I pray)

On bended knee (on my knee)

That you will always be

be my everything

chorus repeats

almost spoken: Every night I pray

down on bended knee

that you will always be

my everything

oh my everything

Once they were done many many more dances happened. Then Jess and Pollock cut the cake. It was chocolate with custard filling, white fondant, with red fondant ribbons flowing all around it. After Jess and Pollock did the classic feed each other the cake, the waiters brought out mini cakes for the tables. After more dances, the dollar dance, and after going around the thanking everyone they started to get ready to leave.

"Ok so mom you're staying at the house with Doug to watch Michael and Chloe right?" Jess asked.

"Yep don't worry about it they'll be taken care of. You go have fun with your new husband." Toni said with a smile." Jess said.

"Thanks mom' Jess said.

"Have fun Jess" Nicole said as she gave her a hug.

"Ok you guys are gonna be good for Uncle Doug and Grandma Toni right?" Jess said as she talked to Michael and Chloe.

"We will, have fun, well miss you" They said as they gave her a hug.

"Well miss you guys too." Jess said back.

After they had said all their goodbyes they headed to the limo that was gonna take them to the best honeymoon suite in Washington.

"So you know how I haven't told you where were going for our honeymoon right?" Pollock said with a mischievous smile.

"Yea" Jess said uneasily back.

"Well I heard from a little birdie that you have always wanted to go to Paris so tomorrow morning on the private FBI jet we are going to Paris for a week" Pollock said knowing he made Jess very happy.

That night they had the perfect night and then the next morning the left for Paris.


	8. After The Honeymoon

The Perfect Weird Couple: After the Honeymoon

**The Perfect Weird Couple: After the Honeymoon**

Jess and Pollock were driving back from the airport after having an amazing honeymoon in Paris.

"I can't believe we had to but another luggage bag just to bring home all the souvenirs" Jess said.

"That was a pretty good trip" Pollock said.

"How badly do you think were gonna get trampled?" Jess asked as they pulled into the driveway.

"I don't even want to think about it" Pollock said.

They pulled up and got up to the door. It was 10 am on a Saturday morning so they know Michael and Chloe are downstairs watching cartoons while eating sugary cereal. They walked in the door, with Pollock carrying her bridal style.

"Were Home" Jess yelled while laughing.

"Mom, Dad" Chloe yelled as she ran out of the living room toward them.

"Hey Princess" Pollock said as he put Jess down and lifted her up.

"Hey mom" Michael said at a normal volume as he walked into the foyer.

"Bring any presents?" Chloe asked with a big smile.

"Yes you'll get them later. Now where are Grandma Toni and Uncle Doug?" Jess said.

"Kitchen" Chloe said.

Pollock put her down and he and Jess went to the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, how was the trip?" Toni asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"It was good, Paris was amazing. The Eiffel Tower was amazing at night when they turn all the lights on and the way it sparkled." Jess said with a smile.

"We had fun. How were the kids?" Pollock asked.

"No trouble they missed you guys" Doug said.

"Need help with all your bags?" Toni asked.

"Sure" Pollock said back.

Doug, Toni, Jess and Pollock all went outside to get the bags out of the car.

"How about you go upstairs and call Nicole and let her know your home." Pollock told Jess.

"Ok" Jess said and gave him a kiss. And she went upstairs to their room, she grabbed the phone next to the bed and laid out while she dialed Nicole's number.

"Scott" Nicole answered.

"Hey it's me" Jess said.

"Hey how was the honeymoon?" Nicole said.

"Some I'll tell you about a lot I won't" Jess said while smiling.

"Since a lot of it has to do with my boss I don't want to know but all the sights I do want to know about" Nicole said excited.

For the next hour they talked until Chloe came and told her lunch was ready.

"Hey Nick I got to go, lunch is ready but I'll call you later ok?" Jess said.

"Sure Bye Mrs. Pollock" Nicole said while smiling.

"Bye Nick" Jess said as she smiled and hung up.

"So what's for lunch little one?" Jess asked as she picked Chloe up.

They went downstairs where everyone was sitting at the table waiting for them. Jess and John spent the lunch telling everyone about what they saw in Parris. Once they were all done Toni and Doug started to clean up.

"Why don't you guys go take a nap, you must be jet lagged?" Toni said,

"I'll take you up on that offer" Jess said while yawning,

"I will too" John said then he picked Jess up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

They slept till 5, when they woke up all their luggage was right inside their door so knowing that dinner was gonna be in a hour they started to unpack. Jess had gone on a major shopping spree in Paris so she alone had so much to unpack.

"Did you need all the clothes you bought?" Pollock said while he out his clothes in his closet.

"Well if they weren't so cute and if the director didn't pay you so much and in turn you didn't pay me so much we wouldn't have this problem." Jess said as she smiled.

"You know what I've been thinking about lately even though we just got married?" Pollock said as he sat on the end of the bed.

"What" Jess responded as she too went and sat on the end of the bed beside him.

"Giving Chloe and Michael a sibling" Pollock said with a nervous smile.

"I've been thinking about it too" Jess said.

"So were gonna try" Pollock said with a big smile.

"Yes" Jess said as she smiled and scooted over onto his lap. They were making out until someone knocked on the door.

"Were coming" They yelled as they got up hand in hand and walked downstairs.

The rest if the night was spent spending time together and Michael and Chloe telling Jess and Pollock what happened while they were gone. At 9 they went to bed after saying goodbye to Toni and Doug since their flight left early the next morning.


End file.
